My Waking Nightmare
by TheUnofficialMarauders
Summary: Ivy Fortuna died before her wedding day. No one can forget that, but there's a certain guy who won't stop thinking about her. She's in his waking thoughts, and in his dreams. Read Goodbye for Now before reading this one. SBOC. ONESHOT


_ NOTE: If you haven't read our other fanfic, "Goodbye for now" , you may want to read that first. Otherwise this will make no sense and you'll complain. But I promise if you read our other fanfic first it will._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius Black, or any other characters you might recognize from a Harry Potter Book. They all belong to JK Rowling. Ivy however belongs to…not me, but to my editor. _

**My Waking Nightmare**

**Ivy's hair was done specially. The green streaks she had acquired in her 6th year of Hogwarts were softly curled, and pinned nicely to frame her face. Her dark brown hair was brushed until it was shiny and straight. Her veil framed her face nicely as she stood at the other end of the aisle.**

**Sirius couldn't help but stare. She had always been beautiful to him, but she looked absolutely stunning. Like an angel from heaven itself. James patted him on the back and gave him a smile. Sirius felt like the happiest man alive. He was getting married to the woman he loved.**

**Ivy walked behind two young flower girls, throwing white rose petals as they walked down. Ivy followed in slow procession, a smile of happiness, of contentment, of bliss, and of joy showing on her face all at once. She was just as happy as he, on this their wedding day. Everything was perfect. Nothing could make either of them more happy than they were at this moment.**

**Sirius and Ivy stood at the altar, holding hands as they faced it, and repeated their wedding vows back as the minister said them. Then with their own vows they continued,**

**"Ivy, I have loved you for such a long time. You are everything to me, and without you I'd be lost. I'm the happiest man that ever lived…and I owe it all to you." Sirius said, his voice slightly choked in tears.**

**"Sirius…You are everything to me as well. I'dve had such a boring time at school, and now after without you. I love you more than anything."**

**The minister himself was choked by their vows of love. People in the church were crying and smiling.**

**"I pronounce you now, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."**

**Sirius pulled Ivy into a romantic kiss and this was how everything was supposed to be. Everything in the world was great, and good, and perfect. Nothing could ruin this.**

**"Awwww….Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw." The drawl of Bellatrix echoed through the air. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding, dear cousin? I would have loved to come…to see you marry that traitor." She laughed coldly. "Why I could have even invited Voldemort. He's dying to know where you are, Ivy." She walked up the aisle. Darkness seemed to follow her as she went. The rose petals shriveled and died, turning a sickly brown. Gasps followed her as she walked too. **

**"Oh, I guess this would be classified as crashing the wedding, wouldn't it?" She said, sounding as though she were sorry. "Well this won't take long, dear cousin. I just came to tell you something. I killed Ivy. I sold her to the dark lord…and I listened to her scream before he killed her. I ruined your wedding. I ruined your life, and now I'm ruining your dream." She laughed, a high pitched cold laugh, that turned into a screeching laugh that made him cover his ears. **

**"No…She's not dead…she's right here!" He said, turning to where Ivy had been moments before. In her place rested a casket on a table. The ebony shined like a newly polished wand. **

**"She's dead. I sold her to him. I heard her scream." Bella repeated. Everyone around her was dressed in black, mourning as though none of this talking was going on. **

**James comforted Lily as they stood on the other side of the casket. Lily's eyeliner was being washed out from crying, and following the pattern of her tears down her face. **

**"No! This can't be happening. I love her. She's everything to me. Why would you take her away like that?" He screamed out, no one hearing him except Bella.**

**"I like to see you in pain." She replied simply. "I enjoy seeing your world crash in on you." She laughed. "I enjoy making you go insane."**

**"Shut up Bellatrix. Just shut the hell up!" He screamed. He turned toward the casket and pulled open the lid, hoping to see nothing there. Instead he saw Ivy's face. Her lips were white and pale like her face, and her eyes were closed. She was dressed in a long T-shirt and jeans, and her hair was lank and messy. **

**That was how they had found her, though her eyes had been open then, showing unimaginable fear, even in death. Not a mark was on her though to suggest murder. **

**"Ivy, please come back. I promised to protect you. I love you!" He said, holding her cold hand. "I love you…" He whispered it again. **

**Bella laughed behind him. "You're pathetic, you know that? She's dead. I don't see you doing anything about it." She quipped.**

**"Shut up…Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" He finally screamed, turning to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and looked to be welled in tears. **

**Bella frowned. "Well, I think I'll just leave you to your own private misery now." She said, before turning away. She walked out the church doors, fading away into the misty morning the funeral had been held on.**

**Sirius stared after her, then turned to look at Ivy once more. Her eyes were opened again, frightened, as if begging for help. **

**"I'm sorry Ivy." He said, as he fell to the floor in a faint. **

**He never hit the floor though, but continued to fall through it into darkness. Then he found himself standing on nothing, surrounded by nothing.**

**"Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't kill me, and it's not your fault." Ivy's voice said to him from the darkness. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not still with you. Just don't forget me, m'kay?" She said.**

**Sirius awakened with a start. He was in his bed. He looked at the clock, which said it was a little after five in the morning. **

**"To awaken again…into my own private nightmare." He said softly to the darkness. A slight wind blew through his open window, softly blowing over his face.**

**"Ivy…" He cried softly, as he closed his eyes once more.**


End file.
